A mobile terminal token, whose fully name is dynamic password mobile terminal token, is a mobile terminal software for generating dynamic password. The mobile terminal token generates a dynamic password by a program run at a mobile terminal, identity is authenticated by binding the dynamic password with the mobile terminal and no communication and fee is generated in a process of generating the password, which has advantages such as simple usage, high security, low cost, requiring no extra device, easy obtaining and no logistic, etc. The mobile token is developing trend for dynamic password identity authentication of 3G.
OTP cloud authentication center deployed on internet is based on identity authentication platform of SaaS mode, which provides reliable infrastructure for individual, family or entrepreneur. The OTP cloud authentication center provides independent OTP service based on cloud for a website and strengthens security of logging on a website greatly by simple integration and using free mobile terminal token.
Two-dimensional code, so called two-dimensional barcode, is a graphical image on which special geometrical figures are distributed in black and white regularly. The two-dimensional code is a key of all information data and used widely.
In prior art, when a two-dimensional code is scanned, sensitive information will be obtained from the two-dimensional code directly in a process of activating the mobile terminal token, of which security is low.